Late
by RedReno16
Summary: The various times Richard has been late to class or patrol and missions, and his excuses as to why.
1. Mrs Green

"Mr. Grayson, you're late. Again," Mrs. Green said unhappily. It wasn't like he meant to be late. He just couldn't always help it.

"I know Mrs. Green I'm sorry but there was this kitten this morning when I was coming to school, and he was all alone and really cute and stuff. I couldn't just leave him there! So, it took me an extra ten minutes to get him to Selina's clinic down the street! And on the way back I found another one and I followed it around for a second and I found three more kittens! It took me a second to get them all in this box I found because they were really shy kittens! Then the mom came out of nowhere and totally attacked me! So then, I had to get her in the box too! It took forever and-"

"That's quite enough Mr. Grayson" She interrupted, the whole class was laughing by now. " Detention after school."

He sighed "Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Late again." She didn't even bother turning around when she heard the classroom door open ten minutes after the bell rang.

"I know Mrs. Green but this morning Bruce had to drop me off. Anyway, he had to run by Selina's office to drop something off and I went with him, well on our way down this mob of freaking fangirls attacked us. I could have died. Seriously they were crazy I think-"

"Detention."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Mr. Grayson, do you think you could show some responsibility and show up to school on time?" Mrs. Green asked annoyed.

"Yes ma'am, but I had to stop and get coffee! I was really tired because I stayed up all night last night doing...homework. So, then I woke up late. Then Alfred and Bruce wouldn't let me have coffee because they say it makes me hyper, but I feel fine I'm not even hyper! Anyway, I was soooooo tired! So, I got coffee at this great coffee place and now I feel way better! I'm not tired at all. And when you really think about it being late is better than not showing up at-"

"Mr. Grayson."

"Detention?" He asked

"Yes."

* * *

" Late again Mr. Grayson." Honestly, she didn't know why she cared anymore.

"I was caught in a flash mob! It was crazy and there was this... you know what, never mind."

"Detention again Mr. Grayson."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Late" She said sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah, but if you think about it you could just say that I'm really early for tomorrow!"

"Detention again Mr. Grayson" she said as the class laughed.

"I had a feeling." Dick sighed

* * *

"Detention."

"Awe but it wasn't even my fault this time! There was soooo much traffic today!"

"Detention."

"Dang it." The class was laughing as always as he went and sat in his seat.


	2. Mr Eller

Dick had a lot of strengths, but apparently, being on time was not one of them. He was late to first period with Mrs. Green at least once a week, sometimes twice. Since he was late to her class he had decided that he should at least be prepared. Because of this, he always had assignments for that class done and turned in on time. He couldn't say the same about Mr. Eller's class. Every once in a while, he would have to turn something in late. Hey, he was a busy guy! He couldn't always help it. But, for whatever reason, his excuses never did it for Mr. Eller. Well they hadn't exactly done any good in Mrs. Green's class either.

* * *

Mr. Eller was grading papers in his classroom during the student's lunch hour. An incredibly frustrating job, honestly did these kids pay attention to _anything_ he said? By the looks of their homework, they did not. He came across a paper that didn't look like the other assignments, there was a note stapled to the top. It read;

 _Dear Mr. Eller,_

 _Sorry this is late. I know it was due yesterday but I didn't have it finished yet. I swear I have a good reason this time! So, my friend Wally knows this girl who like "hates" him. I put hates in quotation marks because I think she has a crush on him but neither of them will admit it. Anyway, he has this lady friend, and she can be really mean. Well, Wally can be an idiot sometimes, and true to that side of himself, he kind of played a prank on this girl. He had a bucket of slime on top of her door and when she pulled it open it fell RIGHT ON TOP OF HER! Yeah, she was MAD. So, she managed to get ahold of him and tied him to the ceiling! Yes, the CEILING! Don't ask me how she got him there, you don't want to know. Anyway, luckily he had his phone, and he told Siri to call me. I had to go over there and get him off of the ceiling, which took forever, in case you were wondering. When I finally got him down we had to sneak out of there before she found us. So, that's why my homework is late. See, it's totally understandable, I'm sure it happens to everyone. I hope you don't give me detention!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Richard Grayson_

Mr. Eller couldn't help but laugh as he read all of this. He took ten points off of the boy's homework, even though it was all correct. Then he wrote "Detention" in all caps and circled it.

The next day in class he handed it to Richard and did his best not to laugh as the boy looked at it, sighed, and walked dejectedly to his seat.

* * *

When Mr. Eller had realized that Richard Grayson had neglected to turn an assignment in again he couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face. He was a teacher he was supposed to be disappointed when a student didn't bring their homework to turn in, not amused! However, when he was going through the homework for the next day, he was not disappointed.

Another note from Richard, this one said;

 _Dear Mr. Eller,_

 _I know, another late homework. You probably really don't like me at this point, but I promise this time there is a good reason. There is no way that you are going to give me detention for this one!_

 _So, me and babs, that's Barbra Gordon, were out for ice cream when we saw this girl wandering around. She was all alone and looked younger than us, so we thought she might be lost. We ran over there to try and talk to her to see if she really was lost, but when we got there she turned around and she was like a fully-grown woman! She was just really short! Well, she got super offended that we thought she was some lost little girl and called this guy over, turns out he was her boyfriend. This guy that came over was like huge! When the lady told him what we said he got all mad and started yelling at us. Well, Barbra got mad too and told him that we were just trying to help, but he wouldn't calm down. I guess it looked like the dude and his girlfriend were like harassing us because someone ended up calling the cops. The cops showed up and calmed everything down and they took us to the station, Barbra's dad is the commissioner. So then, he got mad at us for going over there in the first place because we could have been hurt, but we were just trying to help! He called Bruce and then I got a really long and BORING lecture from him too. So, long story short, I couldn't do my homework. Sorry! But I mean come on! You couldn't give me detention for that! (Seriously, please don't! Alfred will be mad!)_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Richard Grayson_

Just like last time, he was cracking up by the end of the note. He wrote "Detention" on the page again in red ink. He couldn't wait to see the look on Richard's face tomorrow afternoon.

When the next day came, Grayson's look did not disappoint. He sulked the rest of the class, which meant Mr. Eller had a hard time not laughing.

He had a feeling this would not be the last time that Mr. Rayson didn't turn in his homework, but honestly, he didn't really mind.


	3. Batman

**A/N- I own nothing. Sorry it's taken me so long to update this one, but I got it now! Let me know how you guys like this chapter! Robin just can't seem to keep himself out of trouble!**

* * *

Dick flew down the stair of the cave and ran into the changing room. It wasn't like he meant to be late, but things happen! He grabbed his suit and quickly changed. He was out of the changing room and into the batmobile in record time. "You're late." Came a gravelly voice beside him.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to but while I was on the way home from school there was this little kid sitting on a bench and crying his eyes out. I went over to ask him what was wrong and he wouldn't answer me, so I had to send like five minutes calming him down! When he finally did talk to me it turns out his balloon had floated away and got caught on a tree. He tried to get it but before he could reach it, the balloon popped on a branch." Robin took a deep breath and continued his story " SO, I had to run all over Gotham looking for another balloon! When I came back the kid was with his mom and just about to leave, to go home. I ran over and gave him his balloon, but then his mom freaked out and screamed! The kid grabbed the balloon and I high tailed it out of there before his mom like called the cops or something!"

By the time he was done with his story batman was trying to hide a growing smirk at the, now out of breath, boy. He turned his head away as he backed the batmobile out of the cave, "Don't let it happened again."

"Yes, sir!" The boy said brightly but honestly, they both knew that would not be the last time he Robin showed up late.

* * *

"Okay," Robin said as he got into the batmobile," I know I'm late, but it's not my fault. I was driving home from school and I realized someone was following me! I had to be sure that they were following me so I kept taking wrong turns and stuff, but they kept following me! So, I've been driving around for like an hour trying to lose these people! I thought I was going to get kidnapped or ike shot or something so I stated driving faster. I accidentally drove by a police car, and they pulled me over! I got really lucky though because Commissioner Gordo was with this new cop, I guess he was showing him the ropes until they got him a partner. Anyway, they pulled me over and I explained to Commissioner Gordon that there were people following me, during this time the people following me parked on the other side of the street to watch all of this. Well, the Commissioner and this new guy went over to see why the other car had been following me and when they got over there and opened the door, it turns out they were fan girls! Seriously! I thought I was gonna get kidnapped and I was driving around town for like an hour trying to lose fan girls! So commissioner Gordon let me get a head start driving home and let the girls off with a warning. So yeah, that's why I'm late. I told you it's not my fault."

Batman was just looking wide eyed at his son with his odd story. He honestly couldn't tell if the boy was making it up, or if these things really did happen to him. He shook his head and backed out of the cave, heading to Gotham. He should probably be mad at Robin, but really, he didn't mind him being late if he came prepared with a story like that.


	4. Mrs Swanson

**A/N: Hey guys! Late chapter 4! Oh yeah! Let me know if you guys have any requests! As usual, I own nothing:(.**

"Late Mr. Grayson."

Mrs. Swanson had always heard of how often Richard Grayson was late but she didn't really believe it. He was such a responsible kid! It was the first month of his junior year and she already believed it now.

"I'm guessing you have an excuse."

"Well Mrs. Swanson, teachers always say' the bell doesn't dismiss you, I do'. I just thought if the bell doesn't dismiss me, why should it tell me when I need to be in class?"

As usual, the entire class busted out laughing and she resisted the urge to facepalm as some of them whispered, "I have to use that one!"

"Detention Mr. Grayson, please don't let it happen again."

* * *

Late, again, Mr. Grayson."

"Hey, I've been here for the past five minutes!"

Janet Swanson looked at the door, and indeed it was not Mr. Grayson. "Oh, we Ms. Bosolini please take a seat."

"Wait, hold up! She isn't gonna get detention? I always get detention!" Richard complained

"Well, she does not show up late twice a week! You, on the other hand, do."

She heard a huff and he muttered something, she had to turn around so that the class didn't see her smirk.

* * *

"Mr. Grayson, late."

"Yeah I know I know! It was unavoidable though!"

"And why is that" Her voice took on an exasperated tone as she asked.

"WELL, I was on the way to school, right? While I was driving I saw this ice cream shop and I decided that I really wanted some Ice cream. Alfred would never let me have ice cream for breakfast, but Alfred wasn't there, so I had to do it! Don't tell him I did that by the way, he would ground me from ice cream or something terrible like that! Anyway, I went in and I ordered but the girl behind the counter kept messing my order up! I ordered peanut butter and Oreo in a cup. She gave me an Oreo shake! How did she hear that from what I said? But then she redid it and gave me just peanut butter! She messed up the order like five more times after that, what a waste of ice cream! But she eventually got it, like 15 minutes later! Anyway, I had to speed to get here as fast as I could, but that meant I had to take the longer route so the cops didn't give me a ticket."

Mrs. Swanson's mouth dropped. Ice cream? He was late for ice cream? She almost said detention, but then she had a better Idea. "Sit down Mr. Grayson."

"Okay cool. Wait...you didn't give me detention..."

She smirked openly, "No, I've thought of something better."

She almost laughed out loud at the suspicious look on his face. "I'm going to call Alfred, I believe the school has his number. I'm sure he will be interested to know that you have been having ice cream for breakfast."

She walked to her seat to hide her laughter, his face was priceless! The whole class was laughing seat again. He was giving her this wounded and betrayed look, she really couldn't help but laugh! She didn't know tardy students could be this fun!


	5. Mrs Rollin

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this fic, and I know there are a few people that like it, so here you go! Enjoy!**

"Mr. Grayson, really?" Mrs. Rollin couldn't help but be exasperated."I know you are a senior but really? The first day?"

Richard Grayson gave a small chuckle, "Sorry ma'am, kind of a tradition."

It may be unprofessional for a teacher to roll her eyes, but she really just couldn't help it.

"Take a seat Mr. Grayson." She sighed.

"Yes ma'am," He paused right as he walked to his seat, "Wait, no detention?"

"Would you like me to give you detention?" She asked, annoyed.

"Oh, no no. It's cool. Thanks Mrs. Rollin." The straight A student smiled charmingly at her she hid a smile by turning to the board. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

"Detention, Mr. Grayson." Mrs. Rollin sighed.

When she got no answer she glanced up and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Miss Crock, take a seat." She corrected herself and surveyed the room. She didn't see Richard anywhere, meaning he was even more late than usual.

Mrs. Rollin was halfway through teaching her class when the door suddenly burst open revealing a very tousled looking Richard Grayson. He took a step inside before bending slightly and putting his hands on his knees, breathing heavily, he put one finger up silently requesting a second to further catch his breath.

"Well, I didn't think it would be possible for you to be even _more_ irresponsible, but I guess you learn something new everyday, don't you." She said in a bored tone.

Still half catching his breath he breathed, "It's really, really not my fault!"

"Mmhmm." She smirked.

"No, really. Look, I was driving to school and there was this turtle on the side of the road! I was looking at the turtle as I drove by and I guess so was the dude in the car behind me because when I stopped at a stop sign, he didn't!" He took another break to catch his breath then continued.

"He hit my bumper and then he got out of his car and totally freaked out! He was super pissed off at me for whatever reason and started claiming that I put the turtle on the road so that he would get distracted! He ended up calling his wife, who then called the cops!" Richard finally stood up straight as he continued to tell the story, and she noticed that he had a bruise forming on his eye.

"So then his wife and the cops showed up and while the cops were investigating and everything, the dude's wife got there baby girl out of the car and she was holding her. All three of them kept giving me dirty looks, then the wife set her down, she was like maybe three, and she came over and pulled on my pant leg, so i knelt down. When I knelt down, she punched me!"

Richard had to stop telling the story because the whole class busted out laughing, and had to be calmed down.

"So. long story short, it's not my fault!" Richard stared at her as she determined what sh would do. It didn't take long for her to decide.

"Detention, Mr. Grayson."

"Aww, come on!"


End file.
